


God bless the queen

by vesepans



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: ”你不是阿斯嘉德的雷神，你本该是，也将是九界的王后。“





	God bless the queen

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正的垃圾文，ooc有，基神本文出场太少，下次争取多写他

”你不是阿斯嘉德的雷神，你本该是，也将是九界的王后。“

 

 

索尔一出生就是她的王后。

她还记得奥丁，他们的国王他们的父亲，是如何许诺他的。她站在金碧辉煌的宫殿中央，单膝跪地，而母亲怀抱着她的小弟弟，刚出生的omega，她将来的王后。

他还没有长大，还是只能被裹在襁褓里的小王子，但他的王姐，他未来的国王会为他打下一切，征服整个宇宙，把一切奉献在他脚下。

而他只用在王位上等着他的国王凯旋归来。

 

但这一切美好的未来止步于他们的父王决定在她辛辛苦苦打下整个宇宙，让其他星球臣服于阿斯嘉德之后，抹去一切她的存在。

包括她年幼还未能亲口叫出她名字的弟弟的记忆。

她被奥丁的神力捆绑在地，看着奥丁抽去了被抱在母亲怀里的索尔的记忆。

那时候索尔才不到一岁半，巨大的哭声已经如雷霆半响彻整个阿斯嘉德，巨大的乌云聚集在王宫之上，雷电噼里啪啦的打下。

她感觉被奥丁抽取神力之后的空虚一下子如洪水猛兽淹没了她，那些雷电打在她的身上。她的小索尔，未来的王后，将不会记得他是如何眷恋的依靠在她的臂弯里，也不会记得他曾像吮吸母亲的乳汁一样拿她的指尖磨牙，更不会记得她唯一向他人露出的微笑是在索尔歪歪扭扭第一次学会成功走路时，扑到在她的小腿上。

但她会记得索尔乳牙磨过指尖的触感，记得索尔是如何安稳的躺在她的臂弯里沉睡，记得索尔蜷在她的肩膀上，柔软的脸蛋靠在她的脖子上。

 

奥丁毁了他们本该拥有的一切。

她本该可以陪着索尔长大，她会教会他一切关于如何尽职做一个战士，做一个王后，如果他想要像女武神一样坐在飞马上头发与披风一齐飘扬，她会撕烂任何一个敢嘲笑他的人的嘴，给他牵来翅膀最大最好看的那匹马。

当那一天到来，索尔长大，她会迎娶她的王后，九界人民会献上最珍贵的宝物，而她会得到她的最珍贵的宝物。

可是几千年来，索尔带着抽去的记忆长大了，不知道有关于任何她的事情，甚至不知道自己是个omega。奥丁用自己的力量和那可笑的锤子封印住索尔的契印，而她只能在地底之下靠着他们仅存的记忆撑过几千年。

 

而现在，她终于有机会能够夺回本该属于她的一切。

 

海拉看着他的弟弟，他的弟弟看着他的弟弟，一脸不敢相信洛基再次出卖了他。

而且这一次他出卖了整个阿斯嘉德，所有的一切都在他们身后毁灭着，人民痛苦的尖叫与哀嚎，而索尔如同被打碎的石像一样跪在地上。

她终将夺回数千年前她就该拥有的东西，她将成为他们的王，他的王。

洛基站在海拉的身侧，只是微笑的看着他的养兄，或许那笑容背后带着一丝丝不忍。但她知道洛基出卖这一切，没有听从索尔的话复活那个恶心的头骨，都是为了保住索尔的性命，做一个被囚禁起来的Omega王后总好过被杀掉，她当然知晓这个意外跟她很像的养弟对他们共同觊觎的东西的想法。

而她可以在索尔的份上，饶了这个邪神一命，而且她相信在更多的了解后，洛基会臣服于她，共同携手为他们的王后征服整个宇宙。

 

但现在她不太想太多关于征服宇宙的事情，唯一她现在想要做的是征服她的王后。

 

她会让他记起一切，让他重新走上他该走的轨迹，而一个新的阿斯嘉德将是她给予他的新婚礼物。

 

解开封印的那一霎那，几千年前的场景再一次出现，雷霆闪现在阿斯嘉德王宫的上方，索尔无力的被她掐住脖子，被alpha的象征刺穿刚刚苏醒的只属于omega的地方，汁水四溅，象征着处子的红色液体沾染上她的阴茎。

被打破一切的索尔终于再一次嚎啕大哭起来，泪水在他唯一的眼睛里汹涌着，然后前赴后继的涌出，他终于等来他的诸神黄昏，他新命运的开始，而他只能接受，接受海拉凶狠的仿佛要要了他的命一样的戳刺，接受那个逐渐膨胀起来要把他脆弱的子宫劈成两半的结，接受他姐姐射进他身体里的所有，接受他未来会生下许许多多带着最纯正血统的王子公主的命运。

他无意识的抽搐着，他被填的太满了，从来没有过的感觉，他觉得自己快要不行了。

而海拉咬上去的那一瞬间，让一切彻底超过了他的极限。

当他陷入甜蜜苦涩的黑暗之前，他听见他的姐姐说到：

”你不是阿斯嘉德的雷神，你本该是，也将是九界的王后。“

 

 

黄昏终于在这一刻结束。

蜂蜜和牛奶倒进了金杯里，而永恒之火将永远的继续燃烧下去。

新的太阳将升起。

 

 

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 10月26号就看完雷神了，拖到现在才产出
> 
> 大公主啊不现在是二公主了，的美貌和奶！子世界第一
> 
> 没其他想说的，就只想日日日日
> 
> 把他弄得越糟越好（我面壁思过
> 
> 下次争取开辆纯车，没想好是纯基锤或是纯海锤还是大姐三弟一起上二公主
> 
> 有什么想看的梗可以跟我讲啊，我们一起日哭二公主


End file.
